matar a coco-san y nutssan es la cosa mas siniestra que he hecho
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: ESTO ES UNA FARSA PORQUE EN REALIDAD COCO-SAN Y NUTS-SAN NUNCA MURIERON SON INMORTALES YO LO VI soy komachi akimoto
1. EL ASCENSO D NUTS-SAN AL CIELO

Como 20 años depsies de ser coronado rey, coco pillo un pedo tremendo y le dio un coma etílico chungo y murio porque Karen la doctora palmierina estaba también en la fiesta y nadie se preocupo por el… sad

Entnces le hicieron un super funeral precioso y la verdad es que solo lloró Nuts porque al resto de personas les arruino la vida (Nozomi se quedo preñada a los 17 y su vida no volvió a ser igual. Además el niño salió mazo deforme…). Y entonces el pobrecito viudo se puso a filosofar y a hablar solo. En realidad hablaba con mailpo pero es lo mismi

- sabes mailpo…. si todas esas veces que he dicho que me iba a suicidar no lo he hecho es… porque coco estaba a mi lado… natsu….

- meee

- además ahora que sentido tiene mi vida joder…. natsu….

- Meeeeeeeeee

- no soy nadie sin coco….. me voy a cortar las venas pro ahora es super en serio y nadie me lo va a impedir… porque ya no están los besos de coco para sacarme adelante…. bye natdsu….

- meeeeeeeeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeee

- Malipo halegate de hese tyo raro ropo –dijo Syrup

- adiós para siempre hijo mio…natsu….. debes preñar a muchas chiqullas…atus.. para seguir expandiendo los preciosos y snesuales genes de coco….. natsu…..

- Nsut saves qe bosotors no me hengendrasteis berda orpu

- CALLATE SYRUP… natsu…

Y Nuts pensó que si se moria tal vez se encontraría con coco en el paraíso eterno y podrían estar juntos x100pre y eso le ponía menos triste. Pero ANTES DE SUICIDARSE tuvo lugar otra conversacion muy importante:

- Nuts-san…

- ola komachi….. natu….

- Quiero advertirte de que las cosas no son como esperas. Cuando estiras la pata, digo…

- que sabras tu tia pirada dejame en paz…. natsu….

Y alla fue Nuts a cortarse las venas. Lo hizo de una manera muy melodramática, despidiéndose de todas sus fotos de Coco y de la ropa que aun olia a el y a todos sus cubatas. Y lo hizo, se cortó. Pero no voy a meterme en descreipciones porque es asqueroso…. Mmm… y mientras tenia extrañas experiencias misticas pensaba:::::

- menos mal que me he muerto porque si hay una posibilidad minima de que me encuentre con coco en el otro mundo vale la pena haber vivido la vida de mierda que he vivido… natsu,… :'3

Y llego Nuts al cielo y allí se encontró con Ellen:

- Ola amigo furry! :D

- hola….

- Si que has tenido que ser un chico muy bueno para tener un cuerpo tan luminiscente jijijajajaja

- si…..

- Yo me llamo Nuts :DDD

- no… yo me llamo nuts…. tu te llamas ellen…..

- :OOOOOOOOOOOO ok xau

- espera… has visto a coco…? :(

- He visto a AKOOOo! J

- vale me sirve…

Y fueron con ako y

- ako… has visto a coco….?

- No.

- OK XAU…..

Y ahora podría no resumir esta parte en la que Nuts le pregunta a todos los residentes del cielo si han visto a Coco pero me parece tontería ajajajaja.

- Sabes a quien deberías preguntarle?

- ellen por que no me djas en paz….. te lo pido por favor….

- SOMOS AMIGSO :3

- NO…

- Eres tan graqcioso amigo ntus! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

- pffff….

- BUENO LO SABES O NO L SABES!?

- no.,…

- A DIOS!

- venga ya…. puedo hablar con dios directamente?...?

- CLARO ^^

- POR QUE NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES… LLEVAMOS UNA SEMANA BUSCANDO…

- Es que disfruto mucho a tu lado amigo mio! :D

- pero yo no….. me suicidaría si no estuviese ya muertto….. y no poder suicidarme me da todavía mas ganas de suicidarme….

- JJAJAJAJJA :')

- coco solia reírse tanto de mis comentarios sucidas… lo echo mucho de menos…. joder ahora ens serio me quiero suicisar…..

- Tranqui qNuts encontra¡remos a Ellen

- a coco…

- PUES NO SÉ SI COCO ESTARÁ CON ELLEN PERO PARA QUE LO QUIERES VER?

- jdr tia…..

- Mira mientras hablábamos hemios llegado a la casa de Diosito J

- ah guay….ñ…..

Y ABRIERN LAS PUERTAS Y…

continuará


	2. DESCENSO DE NUTS-SAN A LA TIERRA de nuev

COMO iba diciendo natts y eren entrasron en la casa de dios y ¡que sorpresa! dios era komachi. no en realidad todos lo sabiamos jajajajajajaja.  
- kimachi que haves aqui...  
- Soy Dios ^^  
- pero  
- NO MOLESTES A KOMACHI TIO TRONCO :S  
- ok...  
- ESTAMOS Buscando a Ellen :333333  
- coco*...  
- Pues eso es precisamente de lo que quería advertirte antes de suicidarte. Coco-san no está aquí... :(- dijo djijo  
- QUE... POR QUE...  
- Tu que crees? ^^  
- ERA UNA... MAGNIFICA PERSONA...  
- Según mi lista de pecados no confesados, atracó varias farmacias y licorerías, dejó embarazadas a varias menores y llegó a cargarse a una prostituta. :S - dijo kom  
- me acuerdo de eso... el mejor san valentin de la historia... :')) - dijo nuts  
- Qué!? :O - ellen sorprendidisiam  
- El caso es que es un pecador de cuidado, aún siendo un enchufado no podía mandarlo al cielo. Es de lo peorcito. Compréndeme, Nuts-san :(  
- NO... NO TE COMPRENDO... KOMACHI... ERES UNA FALSA... argh... - y lloro nuts san  
- Komachi tia tronca te has pasado has hecho llorara mi colega... YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO LLORAR... :'(  
- Por favor, que nadie llore... A pesar de que el problema de Ellen sea irremediable, el tuyo no lo es, Nuts-san.  
- dispara...  
- ME ASUSTAN LOS DISPAROS...  
- Resulta que, como sabrás, estás enchufadísimo. Puedo darte un más de vida, o sea, una ultima oportunidad para pecar todo lo posible e ir al infierno. O bien puedes hacermelo... :)  
- que...?  
- Nada.  
- ... tengo dos preguntas...  
- Adelante.  
- primero... no sería mucho más facil mandarme al infierno directamente...?  
- Vamos, Nuts-san, no me dejes sin fic...  
- comprendo... y segundo... no se extrañara la gente al ver que sigo vivo a pesar de que me suicide...?  
- Nuts-san, tu cadáver sigue donde hace tres días. Nadie se ha preocupado por buscarte.  
- ah...  
- ESO ES COMO SUPER TRISTE... =( nya  
- coco... me hubiese buscado... - lloro nuts porque era muy llorica  
- ENCONTRAREMOS A COCO COMO QUE ME LLAMO ELLEN...!  
- wao... ellen... no te has confundido de nombres...  
- CLaro eso es porque estoy muy seria =3333  
- grax... :')  
- Sabes que te digo, Ellen? No haría esto porque no quiero que te acerques a Nuts-san, pero parece que los fans te adoran. Pueds acompañarle ^^  
- Y si no quiero!? TONTS!  
- Que te vayas. :(  
Y SE FUERON LOS DOS a vivir de nuevo!


	3. SUICIDIO

- ok... ahora que estamos aqui que hacemos...  
- SOMOS DEMASIADO BUENOS COMO PARA hacer algo MALO!  
- puedo violarte...? :(  
- NO :S - ok...  
- Y si le pediokmos un tuto al alkguien miy malo?  
- ENTONCES TIENE QUE SER ALGUIEN DE SMILE PORQUE LA TEMPORADA ES MAL SIMA JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
- ja... jaja... muy buena... ellen... ah espera ya se...  
- QUIOEN?  
- ya vera.s...  
Y alla fueron los dos a clorvwer twoen stret que si lo piensas el nombre de ese sitio no tiene sentido ninguno pero alla fueron los dos - HOLA NUTS! -dijo lov - hey...  
- Y ESTA? :O - ME LLAMO LOVE ENCANTADA! -dijo lvoe - la conozco de all stars... tu solo salias en new stage asi que te quedaste fuera de la vida sicoial...  
- Soy am,iga de las chics Smile chinchate :)))))) esperas no :(((  
- QUE OS TRAE POR AQUI!  
- buscamos meternos en rollos chungos...  
- ENTONCES HABEIS VENIDO AL LUGAR IDEAL! SEGUIDME!  
Mientraas se acercaban a donde los levaba lov e se iban escuchando mas los gritos de los inmigrantes y los beb s y las rirsaas del ser mas descorazonado que ha existido jamas en la faz de la tirerra...  
- MIYUKI-SAN TIENES VISITA!  
- Me cago en la puta, m tete una polla en la boca o algo, altavoz con patas y autismo. -newcomer miyuki chinen - OK XAU!-adios love - A ver que sea rapidito que tengo una misa negra en tres cuartos de hora y la verdad es que no me apetece aguantaros.  
- miyuki... necesitamos ayuda... quiero ser malo...  
- Con ese careto de gilipollas vas listo. Para empezar podr as agenciarte a tu amiguita. O a su amiga de 10 a os, y despu s la matas y te la vuelves a zumbar.

- SI NO ME EQUIVOCO, MI AMIGUITISIMO NO SABE DORMIR CON CHICAS...!  
- Joder, un maric n de mierda. Solo por eso ya deber as ir al puto infierno. Nah es co a, hom foba no soy. En alguna orgia me tengo papado a un par de chorbas jajaja - basta de... charla intrascendente... por favor...  
- Es verdad, que no os quiero ver las caras por mucho mas tiempo. Pues vamos a lo r pido, entonces. Pon una bomba en un colegio o algo asi. Si no sabes como conseguir una, tengo contactos.  
- no... se me da bien hacer bombas...  
- ESTAR CON DOS AMIGOS TAN BUENOS SI QUE ES LA BOMBA ^/^^ - pero es que... yo soy muy bueno... no seria capaz...  
- Eso ya es escasez de huevos, no te puedo ayudar. Si eres un cagado no es mi puto problema. Hala, paz.  
- adios... y gacias...  
- Adiosito guap sima!  
Y Miyuki se fue por un callej n oscuro y sospenechoso- Una vez la perdienro de vista siguieron penjsando que hace.r La idea de MiYUKI ERA BYUENBA, SI matas a varips ni os fijo que te mandadn al ijrifierno.  
- passra agravar el crimern podriamos robar los materiales de la bpo,mba,... operro de todos mosdos no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo... aque hago... tia...  
- POuies te voiuy a contar mi piounto de vista. El cielo es super cuqyui y lso ni os segureo que van todos al cielo por sistema, asi que matarlos no es tan malisimo, no...?  
- y sus familias que...  
- HIBIKI DICE QUE SUS PADRES SON UNOS IMBECILES ASI QUE que imp rta - eso que toiene que ver...  
- MUCHISIMO...! :  
- ok...  
Fueron a robar los materiales de la bomba y se pusoieron pasamonta as, aunque Ellen pens que eran unas bragas y se las puso donde van las bragas que imbecil jajajaja y nujets con struyo la bomba viva viavaiva viva - mira mi boma...  
- NO NATS NO SEAS GUAFRRO - que...  
- CREI QUE HABISAS dicvhjo tegtas ajajajaj - bueno... voy a activarla en el colegio de ako y me voy a explotar con ... los ni pos para morir prontto...  
- Espera NUTS!  
- que...  
- No quiero despeditrme de tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii asi me mato contigo - no ellen eres joven...  
- SI YA ESTABA MUERTA LOCOO - ok vamos Y expl otaron los dos y saliernon p r el aire las cabezas exp plkotadas de los ni os pero no la de des`paraia porque esta aventuira aun no ha termujnado-.. 


	4. MORREO

Y asi despues de un viaje siniestro y mkistico y raro llegaron los dos al finfierno. Alli todo era mazo chungo y muy caliente porque claro hay fuegos del diabloy cosas… asi que nuts se quito la camisa pero mas que nada eso es fanservice :S

vale….. ya me estoy hartando de este fic….. vamos a buscar a coco de una vez…

Tanto te abures conm,igo?

SI…

JJJajajajajaja ^^

ni puta gracia elle….. espera… mira eso…

:O PARECE UN RASTRO DE CONEJITOS DIBUJADOS

obiamente son penes…..

NO Son sinñonimos? :w33

no…

bueno Y QUE ES LO QUE TE DICEN LOS CONEJTIS?

coco adora los….. conejitos…

Y QUIÉN NO, JIJIJIJIJIJI

como veo que habkas de conejos literales te dire que a mi no me gustan…..

Sera broma tio a todo el mundo le gustan son tan kawaiis

bueno…. son bajos en grasa…

TIO QUIEN SE COMERIA A UN CONEJITO ESTÁS LOCO!

es la única carne que puedo tomar en mi dieta….. junto al pavo…..

Pero que dieta tendras que hacer si estás COMO UN PALILLO

por dios ellen…. mira estas lorzas… seguro que coco se suicido para no tener que seguir viviendo con esta bola de grasa…

La discusión sobre el peso de Nuts duró bastante y no voy a escribirla entera…

BUENO VALE PESADO DI LO QUE QUIERAS OSTI… Oye y que estábamos haciendo aquí? :S

hala….. como he perdido el hilo…. estaba por la parte en la que llego a la conclusión de quetenemos que seguir el rastro de penes… no-….?

NINONINONINONINONINONINO

claro que si….

Y allá fueron a seguir el rastro de pollas. Y no sé, caminarían como una hora y media y llegaron a una chica que estaba llorando en una piedra magmatica.

quien coño eres… donde esta mi husbando…..

Nuts calmate te estas poniendo super violentísimo tengo miedo ya eh :SS

perdón…

Bueno y quien es la llorica :S

Me llamo Reika Aoki y me han destronado como la reina de los infiernos.

PARA SER LA REINA DE LOS INFIERNOS TENIAS QUE SER UNA CACHO BRUJA.,.

Si.

JAJAJA QUE GUAY

espera ellen….. no te das cuenta de lo que esto signidfica….

No :

piénsalo…. quien crees que seria capaz de destronar como reina del infierno a una tia con semejante pinta de puta….

Mira tio, solo me hablas de Coco todo el rato asi que supongo que será el. Pero tioenes que empezar a tener en cuenta que yo no conocí a ese tio asi que no me hables como si lo hubiese hecho vale IDIOTA…

perdona…

Perdonaaaado

ok…

Quereis algo más de mí?

si…. joder…..

Queremos? 0_=

si….. joder…

Pues dispara hombre.

donde podemos encontrar al macizo que te mandó a tomar viento…..?

Alli.

Y fueron allí.

coco….. cocoooooooooooooo….coco… coco….

COCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO =)

HOLA.

coco…..?

COCO?

HOLA.

coco….

COCO =D

HOLA…

Y allí estaba Coco ostia.

NUTS QUE COÑO HACES EN EL INFIERNO :O

no te alegras de verme…..

PERO A VER HE DICHO YO ESO : (

como si lo hubieras dicho…

HACE UN MONTONAZO QUE NO NOS VEMOS Y YA ME ESTAS RALLANDO LA CHOLLA MACHO :(((((((((((((((

ves como me tratas….. ya veo lo que te importo….

QUE NO TONTO VEN AQUÍ :') *MORREO*

/…. *morreo…*

0_0 – dijo ellen


	5. Chapter five

Ellen se preguntava que que pasaba asi que pregunto

- PERO CHICOS, que pas.a….? =S

- a quien le importa….

- SI IMPORTA ACABO DE SALIR Y QUIERO PROTAGONISMO XDDD

- Pero la prota soy yo =333333333

- XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

- jaajja….

- BUENO OK… TODO ESTO SE REMONTA A AYER…

- En serio en lo que llevamos de fic solo ha pasado un día?

- eelen eres tonta o que te pasa…. tu has visto que se hiciese nde noche…..

- Jijijiji es que cuando ere sun alma en opena te pasan los días asi como raros sabes

- no se… tienes mas experiencia que yo…

- CALLAOS OSTIA, PUTAS MARUJAS DE LOS HUEVOS.

Y Coco les pegó.

- POR DONDE IBA.,,,, XD BUENO A VER RESULTA QUE AL MORIR PASE POR UN TRANCE CHUNGO EN EL LIMBO Y COSAS ASI Y ALLI ME ESTUVE FOLLANDO A UNAS CUANTAS PAVAS SEMIMUERTAS UN FLIPE QUE LO FLIPAS…

- guárdate los detalles que me vayan a romper el corazón…..

- Tío calla D=

- DESPUES ME MANDARON A HABLAR DIRECTAMENTE CON KOMACHI Y ESTUVIMOS NEGOCIANDO…. MEDIJO QUE SOLO POR SER YO ME DEJABA VIVIVR UNOS 50 AÑLOS MAS Y DESPOUES YA SE VERIA PERO LE DIJE QUE ME COMIERA TODA LAN POLLA Y SE LO TOMO UN POCO CHUNGAMENTE Y ME DIO UNA PATADA

- Entonces Komachi nos habló de ese modo porque estaba enfadada =( Yo no me enfadaría la palabra polla me hace reir jajajajijij POLLA…

- tía….. calla…

- Y ACABÉ EN ESTE SITIO. LA VERDAD ES QUE LAS PAVAS AQUÍ ESTAN SALIDISIMAS, ES COMO EL PARAISO DE LOS PUTONES XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

- ….

- Y FUI POR AHÍ REPARTIENDO FINALES FELICES Y EN UNA DESTAS ME ENTERE DE QUIEN ERA LA PAVA QUE ESTABA A LA CABEZA DEL COTARRO ESTE. FUI TAN CORRIENDO COMO ME PERMITIÓ EL RELOJ BIOLÓGICO, PUES YA OS HE HABLADO DE LAS MACIZORRAS DE POR AQUÍ… XD UNA VEZ ALLI PENSE QUE ESTABA REALMENTE BUENA Y ME LA INTENTE LIGAR, PERO VAMOS, QUE ME PARECÍA LESBIANA TOTAL Y ACABÉ POR DESISTIR… AUNQUE NO SERÍA EL PRIMER COÑO BOLLO AL QUE ME TIRO

- no empieces con esa historia de nuevo….. estaba en coma….. no cuenta…..

- ¿!?¿!? =

- ENTONCES LE ESTUVE COMIENDO EL COCO AJAJAJAJ COCO PARA DEJARLA TOCADISIMA Y QUE LA DESTITUYESEN PERO ME DIJO QUE PARA SER LA REINA DL INFIERNO HAY QUE ESTAR YA COMO SUPREMAMENTE TOCADA

- Y entonces qué haces ¡?! Aquí?!

- LE METI UNA OSTIA QUE NO VA A OLVIDAR EN SU PUTA POS-VIDA XDDDDDDDDD

- tan evidente…

- Y entonces ahora cual es tu moivitacion en la vida?

- QUE COÑO ES UNA MOIVITACION

- motivación…

- AH PUES NO SE JAJAJAJAJAJAA XDDDD SUPONGO QUE AQUÍ SE ESTA DE PUTA MADRE. MIRA QUE CALORCITO HACE CON LAS LLAMAS INFERNALES Y ASI, VAMOS A COGER UN MORENO… Y PODEMOS ANDAR EN BOLAS POR AHÍ XDDDD NO TE MOLA NUTS…?!

- en primer lugar….. yo solo quiero que me veas desnudo tu….. /….

- PUES EN MAÑANO VAS SIEMPRE EN BOLAS XDDDDD

- y en segundo… me estas diciendo que nos mudems juntos en plan matrimonio manga yaoi al infiernio….?

- SI

- haha /… ok… /

- Qué boniiiiiiiiitooooooooooooo! O333333O

- y tú que…?

- Yo'? Pues volveré al cielo…. =( A vivir aburrida….. =( Con la Ako y asi =((((

- coco podemos adoptarla…

- Y SYRUP QUÉ XDDD

- no lo veremos hasta que muera….

- LA ESPERANZA PARA LOS MAÑANOS CON SINDROME DE DOWN NO ES ALTA XDDD

- pero….. para mientras…..

- OK VALE POR QUE NO XDDDDDDDDD SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO UN GATO

- Nyaaaa =3333

Y vivieron juntos ara siempre. Un día Coco decidió dar un golpe de estado y matar a Komachi para unificar el cielo y el infierno y tener el control absoluto sobre la vida y la muerte, pero esa es otra historia…


End file.
